


Marigami Week 2020

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Kagaminette, Kwami Swap, Marigami, Marigami Week, Marigami Week 2020, i love these two, lots of cute fluff, maybe some action too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Here we are everyone! A brand new Marigami Week! Are you ready for some tooth-rotting Marigami fluff! Well...I'll do my best to provide it! Hopefully we will have other participants who can write fluff better than myself who can provide it if I am unable to.This week will last from Feb 9-Fem 16The prompts:Feb 9 - Kwami SwapFeb 10 - First MeetingsFeb 11 - School FestivalFeb 12 - CuddleFeb 13 - ConfessionsFeb 14 - Valentine's DayFeb 15 - Teasing Each OtherFeb 16 - Free DayIf you are feeling up to joining the Marigami Week fun then please go right ahead and make sure to let me know!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay real quick, I know I am behind on prompts for RaeStar Month. I am going to upload them as soon as I can. I've been busy the past few days.  
> Now then onto this! It's Marigami Week time! So with it, we have a whole week of Marigami goodness (plus an extra day for a free day) lined up!  
> Here is today's prompt, and the first prompt, Kwami Swap!

Marinette felt herself shaking as she stared at the floating...creature in front of her. It...it kind of resembled...actually she didn't know what it looked like. It had whiskers like you'd see on illustrations of Chinese Dragons along with small horns on its head. The only other noticeable feature that stood to her was its tail that had three black-spiked tips at the end of it. Honestly, it had a few dragon features if she was guessing, but it was certainly no dragon. At least not a dragon that most people would expect.

Now where was she?...oh yeah.

"AHHHHH!!!" Letting out a shriek, Marinette threw a book at the creature while shielding her head with one hand. The creature just stayed in place as the book passed through it and continued onwards to the floor. Noticing this, Marinette shook even more while guarding her head again.

Realizing that Marinette was not going to move from her spot, the creature smiled gently and bowed to her. "Hello, my name is Longg. Please allow me to explain why I am here. I may be able to put some of your fears to rest. And if not, then I promise to do everything within my power to show that I mean no harm."

Marinette slowly moved her hands away from the top of her head and slowly moved them in front of her face to peer through the cracks inbetween the fingers. Realizing that this was the best that he would get, Longg smiled once more and began his explanation, "There is a threat that has appeared in Paris. They are using another Kwami, a creature like me, along with an item called a Miraculous to ultimately cause havoc among the city and its citizens. The one who gave me to you predicts he will make his move soon. Originally, he was only going to hand out the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, but he told me that it would be better to have a third wielder to help out in case things got to out of hand. That's where I come in along with you. So, what I'm saying and in essence, asking, will you wield my miraculous and help keep Paris safe as a hero?"

Marinette froze as the explanation ended. Her? A hero? The girl who was bullied every day in class by Chloe, and could never stand up for herself? But...but...that seemed crazy! Impossible! She couldn't be a hero! She could not even stand up to Chloe! How was she supposed to protect Paris from a supervillain! She'd just trip and get in the other heroes' way!

"I...I...I would be a terrible hero! I can't stand up to my bully! I'm clumsy! I just...I can't..." Marinette muttered sadly as she hugged her legs to her chest. Longg frowned at this. Clearly the girl had self-esteem issues, definitely the result of being bullied. Fu saw something in her though. Something that would allow her to sync with him. He never doubted any of the past guardians before when it came to handing out Miraculous, but he knew that Fu was still somewhat new to his role.

Flying over to Marinette, he gently patted her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "Marinette-san, I do not know what your every day life is like so I cannot say that I understand how you feel...plus I'm not even human and rarely come out to be wielded so that also keeps me from understanding what you are feeling. However, I do trust the person who handed me over to you. He would not just hand out a Miraculous to some random person on the street. He saw the will of a dragon and the potential to be a great hero in you. I just met you so I will not lie, and say I see it in you as well. But I am willing to work with you and see how far we can go together. Are you willing to give this a try?"

Marinette glanced up at Longg with an unsure look in her eyes. She could not imagine herself as a hero. It seemed too crazy to believe, but this creature...no...Longg is willing to help her become one. Looking to the side, she swallowed some saliva that was in her mouth as she looked back at the Kwami with a hesitant smile.

"I am happy that you are willing to give it a try Marinette-san. If it helps, I can offer some tips for you before you transform so you are used to things before jumping into action?" Longg offers to Marinette who perks up slightly at that. It would help to get used to her new powers so she doesn't make a foot out of herself...or get someone killed.

\-----  
_1 Week Later_

Crouched on a rooftop, a figure overlooked the streets of Paris. The figure was wearing a black mask around her eyes with red lines spreading across it in a form that resembled dragon scales. Behind the mask, the person had one glowing golden eye with a yellow sclera and one glowing blue eye. On the top of her head were two small red horns. Each horn sat in front of a hair bun which gave the figure a twin bun hairstyle. On her cheeks were small red tear drop marks.

She was wearing a dark red skintight suit (much to her dismay) that had a pair of dragon wings on her back along with a dragon tail on her lower back. On her costume, she had a silhouette of a dragon stretching from her left leg to her right shoulder. Her fingers had sharp black streaks on the top that resembled claws. On the inside of her left wing was the symbol for air and on the inside of her right wing was the symbol for lightning. Her legs were black from the knee to the soles with a yellow outline.

Standing up to her full height, she adjusted the black collar/turtleneck part of her suit. "I need to ask Longg if I can adjust my suit later. This causes the Miraculous to press against my throat rather tightly," she muttered to herself.

It's been a week since she met Longg and became a hero...well began her training with her Miraculous. So far there have not been any attacks or sightings of any other heroes. Which was odd. She figured they would be out and about like her by now. Not like she was complaining though, she was relieved that she hasn't had to fight anybody plus...she was still nervous about meeting the other heroes. They were probably experienced fighters or super confident people who would not hesitate to fight.

She has gotten to use to the power of her Miraculous that allowed her to use one of the three elements that were on her costume...well one was on her cheeks, but besides that. She has also been practicing with the sword that she could summon from her suit. It was odd honestly, even Longg was surprised by it, but she did not care too much. She had enough features on her costume. She didn't need to hold a sword somewhere on her as well.

Also the flying...she was still working on that. It was weird to go from no wings to having wings all of a sudden, but she was getting pretty good at it...in her opinion. She hasn't crashed into a wall for at least two days now...just a trash can...

Groaning at her own thoughts, she began flapping the wings on her back to try and ease herself into the familiarity of the wings, but it was still hard.

"Who are you?" A voice suddenly asked which caused Marinette to shriek and spin around on her heel only to fall on her butt. Feeling her heart beating hard in her chest, she looked up at the new presence on the rooftop and blushed lightly.

A girl with short dark blue hair stood in front of her. Well it'd be more accurate to say that the girl was a superhero like Marinette currently was. On her face was a spotted red mask covering her eyes and from what she could see, the girl had pale skin that shone lightly when the moonlight struck her. She had a similiar skintight costume (Marinette's face went even darker as she realized this) on. Her suit has black accents on the neck, upper arms, and legs while the rest of the suit was patterned after a ladybug. From what she could see, there seemed to be a type of shield-like accessory on the back that resembled ladybug wings. And looking at her waist, she could spot two yo-yos tied around it. Were those her weapon?

"I asked you a question." The mystery hero asked causing Marinette to yelp again. Apologizing, she could see a hint of annoyance reflecting back at her in the girl's yellow-brown eyes causing Marinette to bite her lip lightly at the sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. Great, the first hero she meets already she thinks she's a lost cause. Looking to the side for a moment to try and think of a Hero Name for herself, she decided to think back on history.

"Um...you can call me...Mulong?" Mulong hesitantly responded while standing back on her feet. Scratching at her left arm, she nervously smiled back at the other hero across from her. "Um...what's your name?"

"Tentōchū." The ladybug themed hero immediately responded. Looking at her with stunned eyes, Mulong hesitantly scratched at her arm again as she tried to think of something to say only to be cut off, "What's your weapon?"

Looking at her for a moment in surprise, Mulong shyly brought her hands up and pushed them together for a moment before pulling them apart while clenching her right one. In a bright light, a sword appeared in her grasp. Glancing back at the other hero, she was surprised to see her narrow her eyes while muttering...something in what sounded like Japanese.

"Um...you look upset...are you okay?" Mulong asked Tentōchū with a concerned voice. Tentōchū glanced back and shook her head.

"I am fine. Sorry, I am just not used to...yo-yos so I am slightly envious that you get to wield a sword. A nice sword at that. Anyway, I heard there was suppose to be a third member Mulong-san. Have you seen any trace of them yet?" Tentōchū questioned Mulong who dispelled her sword and shook her head in response which earned her a 'tch' from Tentōchū. Sighing, the hero looked back at Mulong before jumping to the next rooftop. "In the mean time, we can go on patrols until the other hero shows up alright?"

Nodding quickly, Mulong stood back up and chased after the girl as they began what would soon become a regular routine.  
\----  
_Another week later_

Marinette groaned as she sat in a seat near the back. She looked over at the new girl, Alya, who she had been becoming friends with at the beginning of the school year, but the girl began standing up more and more to Chloe who in turn began bullying Marinette even harder. Even with her new duty as a superhero, Marinette still couldn't find it in her to stand up for herself. This caused a rift to form, and she found herself splitting away from her potential friend.

Sighing into her arms, she waited for class to begin while adjusting the Dragon Miraculous. It was still too tight on her. She really needed to find a way to loosen it.

"Excuse me," a voice knocked Marinette out of her thoughts and caused her to look up to her left...only to blush brightly. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen was standing next to the desk she was sitting at. Her pale skin, the freckles, the sharp yellow-brown eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul, and the dark blue hair that was swept to the left just right. Everything just about her just made her beauty shine even more.

"Y-yeah?" Marinette shyly asked while feeling her whole face heat up. This was Tentōchū all over again! Only this girl was way more beautiful.

"I am new to your class. My name is Kagami Tsurugi. I wanted to know if anyone was sitting next to you?" Kagami asked Marinette who quickly shook her head no while trying to keep anything embarrassing from escaping her lips. She didn't want to ruin her chances with befriending Kagami...and possibly becoming something even more.

"N-no! I no seat anyone to me next...I mean! I have no one sitting next to me," Marinette fixed herself while mentally facepalming. The girl raised her eyebrow before nodding her head and taking a seat next to her. "Um...I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it's nice to meet you!"

The girl looked back at her with a stoic face which made Marinette wilt lightly under it. "It's nice to meet you as well Marinette-san. I hope we become friends in the future," Kagami responded in a serious tone which threw Marinette off lightly, but she did smile at it. Fist pumping underneath the desk, she pulled out her book to get ready for class...only to halt as an explosion shook the school building. All the students shot to their feet in shock.

Before anyone could respond, the windows shattered sending glass flying everywhere. Seeing as they were close to the windows, Marinette quickly wrapped her arms around Kagami and pushed her to floor while shielding her from the glass. Wincing as it dug into her, Marinette hit the floor while making sure to keep Kagami from getting hit by any of it. Sighing in relief that they were safe, Marinette realized that this meant a villain was probably attacking Paris, finally, so she quickly jumped to her feet while pulling Kagami up with her.

"We should probably run Kagami," Marinette told her as she pulled her out of class before getting separated from her (on purpose) by the sudden mob of evacuating students. Hiding in the janitor's closet, Marinette quickly transformed into Mulong and rushed off to her first battle.

What she didn't notice during all this was the shocked face and red blush that formed on Kagami's face from the very moment Marinette threw herself into harm's way to protect her. As well as the fact that said girl ran into an empty room and proceeded to transform into Tentōchū.

"Marinette-san...I never thought that I would find my target so soon into the school year," Tentōchū whispered quietly with a smile on her face before swinging out the window of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my submission for today! Now, I will be upfront with you all...please do not expect all my submissions for the week to be this long. This was by pure luck.  
> Anyway, I am going to get to work on tomorrow's prompt along with all the RaeStar Month prompts that I am behind on.
> 
> If anyone is joining in on the Marigami Week fun, please let me know by either commenting on this story or telling me on my tumblr (same name as on here). I'd love to see it ^^  
> Also if anyone wants to draw Marinette as Mulong or Kagami as Tentōchū, I do not mind and would love to see if it happens. ^^


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 2 of Marigami Week! Today's prompt is First Meetings! I hope everyone is enjoying the week so far, and I hope more of you are planning on participating! Make sure to let me know if you do!

_(Marinette)_  
Marinette remembered making a fool out of herself when she first met Kagami. She was stunned by the beauty and grace that the transfer student radiated when she stepped into the classroom. Alya poked fun at how long her mouth hung open for the rest of the day. And when she tried to speak to her, all that came out was incomprehensible babbling followed by her tripping and crashing into Kagami. She remembered how red her face was afterwards from the embarrassment...and from how hard it smashed into Kagami's stomach.

She avoided Kagami for the rest of the week after that. It wasn't that hard since Kagami seemed to be doing the exact same thing much to Marinette's disappointment. Alya comforted her after that and stopped teasing her about it when seeing how hard Marinette was taking it.

A week later, she visited Adrien's fencing class to bring him some notes that he missed thanks to a modeling shoot. She was surprised to see a new fencing student...mainly because the person's uniform was red instead of the usual white that all the other students wore. Before she knew it, the student walked up to her and asked her why she was there. Marinette explained that she came to bring Adrien his notes which seemed to calm them down.

When she noticed that they were leaving, Marinette decided to ask them a few questions about their uniform considering she wanted to be a designer and well...the uniform was very stylish. She was pleasantly surprised at how happy they seemed to be that someone else liked it. Soon their conversation changed to the types of music that they liked, their favorite subject, favorite snack (Marinette was surprised at how little sweets the person ate), etc.

Sadly, all good things end when Adrien finally arrived and spotted her. He ran over and thanked Marinette for bringing the notes he missed. When she told him that it wasn't a problem, he proceeded to mention how happy he was to see Marinette talking so calmly with Kagami which caused the girl to freeze. Looking back at the person she was speaking with, she saw said girl taking her mask off with a ticked expression in her eyes that she seemed to be directing at Adrien.

Before Kagami could say anything, Marinette yelped and ran out of the room after bowing and telling them bye. Poor Adrien just watched in confusion while Kagami was gripping her sabre tightly while glancing at Adrien. She wasn't sure what happened, but Adrien walked into class the new day with a wince and a few bruises while an annoyed Kagami followed behind him.  
\----  
 _(Kagami)_  
Kagami remembered her first meeting with Marinette with fondness. Fondness at their meeting, but she knew at the time she was ticked off thanks to the events that unfolded during it. She thought Marinette was a very cute girl. She seemed to have a shy demeanor, and she knew the girl thought she was attractive (she was not subtle about it considering she was staring at her with an open mouth when she entered class on her first day).

Sadly, their first interaction ended with Kagami on the floor cradling her sore stomach while Marinette babbled an apology and rushed off. She had to skip fencing practice after school thanks to it. Her mother was not happy about it. So she decided to keep her distance from the girl. While she did feel slightly bad since it was obvious Marinette had a crush on her, she did not want to run the risk of another injury thanks to it.

So imagine her surprise when she saw Marinette entering the fencing class a week later. She was already suited up so Marinette was unaware that it was her when she approached her. Apparently, she was bringing notes from class for Adrien thanks to his absence in class earlier that day. Deciding to leave her be so she could get back to her practice, she moved to leave only to hear Marinette ask her about her fencing uniform. It was odd, but she didn't mind to answer. No one really showed any interest in it before. It was her custom design so she was happy to talk about it!

Before she knew it, time flew by as they began talking about the littlest of things. Marinette was so different from the girl she met a week earlier. Apparently, when she is unaware that it is her, Marinette is a pretty open person who is happy to talk about her dreams and other's dreams. She also shares the same interest in music with her and has a unique taste in sweets. Also her family ran a bakery so she was not happy when she found out that Kagami rarely ate anything sweet.

Taking another look at her, Kagami found herself being drawn into those bright blue eyes while admiring her black-blue hair that was tied into those cute pigtails. Plus the freckles on her cheeks helped to drawn out the beauty in her eyes...yeah that was about the time she fell for Marinette. Which was why, Adrien's sudden arrival ticked her off so much.

He just had to announce that it was her under her fencing mask. She had avoided the topic of who she was during their whole conversation. Silently groaning, she pulled her mask off and watched as Marinette froze in place. Feeling a vein throb in her forehead, she directed a subtle glare in Adrien's direction. Before she could stop it, Marinette rushed out of the room. Gritting her teeth, she put her mask back on calmly and pulled her sabre up.

It was a very stress-relieving sparring match with Adrien...and the next one was even better...and the next one.

She was really ticked off. Still, she didn't lose a match that day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe poor Adrien, he has really bad timing ^^  
> Anyway, I really hope you all liked this one! Poor clumsy Marinette, thankfully she was able to make up for it later by stealing Kagami's heart :)  
> Also, I saw a lot of you asking if I could continue the last oneshot in a full blown fic...I do not really have time to do that plus I do not think I could do as good of a job with writing one. If anyone wants to adopt it and make it their own fic though, just let me know! I wouldn't mind letting you and possibly being a secondary author or idea consultant. I just do not have the time nor the confidence in writing a good one myself, that's why I left it as that oneshot for Day 1.  
> Anyway, until tomorrow!


End file.
